Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Grey Matter
Grey Matter is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Galvan from Galvan Prime. Appearance He looks like a humanoid frog with big yellow-green eyes, but in Ultimate Alien, ''he has the normal plain green eyes. He appears to be wearing a suit of some kind and has a stripe on his head that starts from the back of his head to his forehead, similar to Four Arms. He has a large (for him) Omnitrix symbol on his back, but it's on his chest in UA. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his ''Omniverse ''appearance, save for the inversed colors on his suit. He has sharper teeth, and the Omnimatrix IV is on his suit collar. Negative Grey Matter also has his ''Omniverse ''appearance. In Ben 10: Negative Rising, his appearance is similar to his ''Omniverse appearance when used by teenage Ben. However, his skin color is slightly altered, and his outfit is also slightly modified. In Austen 14 Grey Matter Wears A Grey Jumpsuit With A Black Belt. His Suit Collar Is Black, And. Has A Black Stripe Going Down it. He Wears Black, Fingerless Gloves With A Grey rectangle, He Has 2 Tendrills On His Heads And 4 Tendrills On His Chin In Legion Of Ultimate Superheroes, he has his Omniverse ''appearance, but the Omnitrix dial is on his chest. In Ben Ten: Enter the Ultimatrix, he has his Omniverse appearance, but his suit has a black stripe going straight down. He has large, round suckers on his fingers and toes, which are more separate. Also, his skin is grey-green. When 11 year old Ben uses him, he looks the same as when he does in Omniverse, except his skin is grey-blue and his Omnitrix symbol is grey and white. Powers and Abilities http://images.wikia.com/ben10/images/5/56/Greymatter_1.jpg Grey Matter using his smarts connect some wires. Grey Matter's size belies his great calculative and technical intellect. He can create almost anything from spare parts and know the function of any device at a glance. Grey Matter's intellect serves as a problem solver and analytical help in difficult situations. Grey Matter can sometimes manipulate living things by stimulating certain parts of their anatomy, if such beings can be controlled by external stimuli. Grey Matter's size allows him to squeeze into small spaces and he can climb walls thanks to tiny suction cups on his skin. He also has sharp teeth and his slimy skin makes him difficult to grab. Grey Matter appears to be stronger than he looks, as he was strong enough to move a cleaner's bucket with mops in it in ''Ultimate Weapon. According to Derrick, Grey Matter is amphibious and has gills.[1] Weaknesses His size can sometimes be an asset and sometimes a liability, because people can easily step on him and it could possibly kill him. Original Series He has yellow green eyes and the omnitrix symbol is on his back which is alot bigger than his eyes. Ultimate Alien He now has green eyes instead of yellow-green, and the Ultimatrix symbol is now on his chest, which is a lot smaller now, but normal size relative to Grey Matter. He is now gray instead of grayish-blue, and he still wears the suit. Terry 12 He is one of Terry's original 12. Appearances *A Day Unlike Any Other: Part 1 (first appearance) *Villainy: Part 1 (cameo; accidental seleced alien was Humungousaur) *The Creator (Terry 12) Ben 10,000 Rises In Ben 10,000 Rises, he looks like his OV self, except he has a couple tendrils on his face and the Ultimatrix is on his chest. He appears in An Animo Wrapped in Mystery where he solves a puzzle. Appearances *An Animo Wrapped in Mystery Ven 10 There is not much differance between Grey Matter from Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and this Grey Matter, except Ven's Grey Matter has a snake-toungue. Cassie 12: Original Series In the episode Uncle Stallion, I somehow shrunk Anna!,being used by Gastro, Grey Matter has a different physical appearance by his left robotic eye and turbo boosters attached to his back. There is a small button on his forehead which can shrink a person who accidently has their hands on it. He's more described as a fully functional machine. Jax 10 He is one of Jax's original ten aliens. Appearances *Uncle Stephano (episode) *Hunted (Jax 10) *Space Journey: Part 1 (x2) Ben 10: Super Omniverse He has his OV appearance. He appears in Dimension Destruction: Part 1 and 2 to hack the D-Laser. Ben 10: The Omniwars Ben first uses Grey Matter in A Man, My Son to work with Ben 10,000 as Brainstorm, and they successfully create a crosstime portal. Albedo will use Grey Matter in The Golden Age, Part 1 and 2. He is voiced by Eric Bauza (for both Ben and Albedo). Ben 10: X Evolution In Ben 10 X Evolution, Grey Matter is called X-Grey Matter since he was unlocked using the Evolutrix (Formerly called X-Evolutrix). In appearance, X-Grey Matter has 3 stripes starting from the top and bottom of his eyes. He also has a 2 stripes from the stomach to the back. The Evolutrix symbol is behind him. His wrist has an arch-like black stripe that starts from the border of his sleeve, same as on his legs. He also has each stripes near his shoulder and knee. He can shoot beams from his wrist and can jump very far. The picture here is a drawing using paint. For the official picture please go to this page - X-Grey Matter Ben 12 In Ben 12, Grey Miatter looks the same, except his sleeves are completely black and the Omntrix is on his chest. Appearances *Arachnimo Alix- United Heroes It is said that Alix will transform into and fuse with Greymatter in this form: Den 10: Prototrix Adventures He looks exactly like in Ben 12,but the Prototrix symbol is on his back. Ben 10 Aliens World According to Elghin Hebrado that Grey Matter will return to 5th Series his design will to be different and resmbles since 4th Series. Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Grey Matter's costume has taken a darker tone. Voice: Richard Horvitz Appearances *TBA Ben 10: Omnitrix Leashed Grey Matter is one of Ben's rebooted useless ten aliens. *Inbreak (debut) Ahmad 20 *Shadows of Anur (By Old Ahmad) Akira 12 Akira had unlocked Grey Matter. In her Grey Matter form, She wears a purple jumpsuit and her eyes are light purple. She has Akira's hair rather than the stripe like Grey Matter had. Her voice is slightly high-pitched. Grey Matter is one of her aliens that appeared in most episodes. Appearances Ben 10: The Omniwars *A Man, My Son (first re-appearance) *Puppets on a String *Blukic and Driba Go to Perplexahedron *The Golden Age, Part 1 and 2 (by Albedo) Ben 71: The Planet Wars *Ben 73 (first appearnce) Legion Of Ultimate Superheroes * Timber Wolf (first re-appearance) Gallery Grey_Matter BTROE.JPG|Grey Matter in Ben 10: Rise of Evil Ben10GreyMatter.jpg Ben 10 ultimate alien grey matter.png|A fake UA Grey Matter Grey Matter.gif Haywire Grey Matter.png|Haywire Grey Matter with Alien X by Brian Albedo as grey matter.png|Albedo as Grey Matter n10smgrey matter.png|Noah 10 Super Matrix Grey Matter Grey Matter.png|Grey Matter by Rob Macaroni MateriaGris.PNG measgreymatter2.png|Stan as Greymatter greymatter2.jpg|Grey Matter in Ben 10: Ultimate Fusetrix Grey Matter in HTEF.jpg|Grey Matter in Howard 10: Example Force Gastro as Graymatter.png|Gastro as Grey Matter in Cassie 12: Original Series Grey matter.JPG|Dunamis as grey matter Ov grey matter.png|OV Grey Matter (Unpixeled by Solo) Dennis as Gery Matter.jpg|Dennis as Grey Matter Greymttt.png|Bryce as Greymatter in B10UH/BBO Grey matter omniverse.png|11 year old Grey Matter in Omniverse Materia_Gris_en_UA_mejor_imagen_-_CC3B3pia.PNG|In Ultimate Alien GM.png BTDW Grey Matter.png|Grey Matter in BTDW BTE Grey Matter.png|Grey Matter in BTE BTNR Grey Matter.png|Grey Matter in Ben 10: Negative Rising GreyMatterGlad.png GreyMatterPress.png Grey Matter's intelligence.png GreyMatterPose.jpg GreyMatterpic.png (5) .jpg|Ben 71 as Grey Matter BTANSgreymatter.PNG|in BTANS